The Most Horrible Crossover Ever!
by Invader Johnny
Summary: Prof. Membrane is going to take a little trip to the city of Townsville to visit and old friend of his; Prof. Utonium, and of course he's taking his kids with him but Dib can't accept that since leaving Zim alone will spell doom for the Earth, that is unless, he takes some precautions, PPG/IZ Crossover.


_**The Most Horrible Crossover Ever!**_

 ** _Author: Invader Johnny._**

 ** _Summary: Prof. Membrane is going to take a little trip to the city of Townsville to visit and old friend of his; Prof. Utonium, and of course he's taking his kids with him but Dib can't accept that since leaving Zim alone will spell doom for the Earth, that is unless, he takes some precautions, PPG/IZ Crossover._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Neither Invader Zim or The Powerpuff Girls belong to me, they are property of Jhonen Vasquez_** _ **and Craig McCracken respectively.**_

 ** _Author Notes: Why did I choose do to such a crossover between these two different shows? While I admit that a crossover with either Courage or Billy and Mandy would have much more potential, it seemed somewhat predictable and there wouldn't be much room for "exploring" seeing as all three shows are dark in their own right and you people know from my writing I'm anything but predictable._**

 ** _That being said, we all know IZ is extremely dark while PPG usually has more of a "happy" theme and what better experiment that by having these polar opposites show interact?_**

 ** _By the way, this crossover is with the original 1998 PPG version, not the crappy 2016 version._**

 ** _So, enjoy, this random story will have plenty of cartoon "guest stars" aside from the two main universes._**

* * *

"The City of Townsville!" The narrator said with boundless enthusiasm "A place filled with joy and wonderment that we won't see until a little later in the show!"

A monster comes out of nowhere and starts destroying buildings, not long after, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup start attacking it, giving it kick after kick, punch after punch and in Bubbles case, giving a puppy dog eye that made the monster cry.

"Pretty please Mr. Monster." Bubbles said sweetly "Can you please stop being a meanie and stop destroying our city?"

"Too bad." The narrator said disappointed "It would have been great to see the girls save the day again, but instead we start our story in _another_ far away city, where a _different_ kind of hero resides."

The Skool is seen from above, we then see the inside of the building, the halls and eventually a doorknob, which pans upwards to the window that leads to Ms. Bitters' classroom. A luminescent **_"13"_** is displayed on the rim of the glass.

"And this hero is being taught a kind old.." The Narrator said obliviously until he sees Ms. Bitters "Holy Toledo, she's scary!"

Ms. Bitters pokes her head in the frame and looks at the disembodied voice scornfully, with her teeth bared. "No talking in my classroom!" She says darkly "Unless you want to suffer detention in the underground classroom!"

"You can't do that to me!" The Narrator said."I'm not even a part of this cartoon!"

"Heh." The teacher said before pressing a button under her desk, sure enough the narrator screams in terror as the floor opens up beneath him.

As if to be expected, no one except for Dib seemed to cared at what just transpired.

"That's just wrong." The boy said in disbelief, Dib gets hit by a wad of paper thrown by one of the students, which of course resulted at them laughing at him.

"Crazy!"

"Stupid!"

"Big headed weirdo!"

Dib looks at his classmates angrily, eventually setting his eyes on Zim, who smugly smirked at his enemy, Dib didn't had to put two and two together to find out who was the culprit.

 _ **"SILENCE!"**_ Ms. Bitters boomed angrily, but before Dib could be grateful, his teacher gave him a menacing growl "You can all mock Dib at your own time, when your all here I expect you to hear how you are all doomed!"

 _"Of course."_ Dib thought dejectedly _"Why would anyone care enough to stop this never ending cycle of torment."_

"Now, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted." She hissed. "Billions of years from now, the sun will consume the Earth and everything in it, dooming humanity unless we find another world to inhabit but even if that happens, the cold vacuum of space will destroy us and there will be no escape from that, so the lesson here is that no matter what, we are doomed and we should forfeit all chance of survival."

"That's a terrible lesson plan!" Dib said "Ms. Bitters, are you really telling us that we shouldn't even try!"

"Dib!" She shouted in annoyance "What have I told you about speaking in my class!"

"Not to unless anyone asks me anything." He droned "But no one **_ever_ **asks for my opinion!"

"Exactly!"

Zim snickers quietly.

"Well children!" Ms. Bitters sneers "As you know, the skoolboard isn't paying us enough to deal with seeing your ugly faces every day, as a result unless our demands are meet at tomorrow's meeting, we will go on a strike!"

Several Children start going into fits of happiness, screeching like monkeys and a few even flying across the classroom, but their happiness didn't last long as Ms. Bitter loomed menacingly over them, making the class sit still.

"Normally I would sent you all to detention for displaying happiness in skool grounds." She said darkly "But right now I don't have it in me to care enough to punish you, so get out of my sight!"

She angrily pointed at the door, the children ran out happily, which only aggravated their teacher.

Once everyone was out, only the two enemies remained.

"Well _Dib_." Zim said mockingly "Looks like once more your pathetic race has granted me the opportunity to doom you all."

"Keep dreaming you lizard." The young boy snapped at the disguised Irken. "I'll always be there to stop you!"

 _ **"WUAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_ Zim laughed at the top of his Squeedly Spooch "When, have you ever stopped me you pitiful Earth Monkey?!"

"The human race is still alive isn't it?"

Not being able to come up with a half decent reply, Zim instead yells out _ **"YOU LIEEEEE!"**_

The Irken ran out of the classroom, all the while Dib never stopped glaring at him "Mark my word _Zim_ , I'll always be there to stop you."

"Shut up Dib!" Gaz growled from outside the skool, not bothering to look up from her Game Slave 2.

"Gaz!" He said surprised to see his sister "What are you doing?"

"Dad called." She said simply "We gotta get home, apparently he wants us to get ready."

"Ready for what exactly?"

"Dunno." She shrugs "Says its a surprise, so get your big head out here before I leave without you... Come to think of it, _**stay**_ , I could _use_ the silence on the way home."

After that, she left the premises, Dib sighs dejectedly, he silently walked out the classroom.

"Just once, it would be nice to get a thank you for keeping the Earth safe."

* * *

Meanwhile In the City of Townsville!" Ben Plotz says dramatically from the recording room, he then looks over at the people "watching" He coughs "Yeah, hi there, the executives kinda had to get a temporal narrator replacement since the original one was sent underground for the foreseeable future."

Ms Bitters floated in the studio, one foot materiales, then the other "And if you are smart, you won't do the same mistake."

"Ok! Ok!" Ben yells, wildly moving his arms "Keep it easy lady!"

"The only thing, you don't want to tell me is to keep it easy!" She growled, menacingly getting into his personal space."

The Narrator gulps, then shakily looks at the script. "When we last saw the Powerpuff Girls, they were fighting a monster!"

Ms. Bitters continued to glare at him.

"And so, we all know they won." He continued "So what are they doing now?"

The scary teacher narrowed her eyes.

"Why are you still here?"

"I'm waiting for you to combust into flames."

Ben gulps, he looks over at the viewers. _"Help me_!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the Utonium household, each of the girls are doing different activities.

Blossom was reading a book in her bed while Buttercup was playing an online virtual reality game helmet.

"Come on VOX3LROT!" The brunette says to herself "I know you're there somewhere, come out and play so I can beat you!"

Blossom shook her head in disapproval "Typical of you Buttercup, always have to prove your the toughest fighter."

Her sister didn't respond as she continued to move her arms, making karate sounds.

 ** _"HYA! EYAHH! YA!"_**

"What a waste of time, don't you think so Bubbles?" Blossom asked "Bubbles?"

Floopsy and Shmoopsy are so cute!" The blonde gushed looking at the cartoon on the computer.

"Bubbles!" The redhead snaps "Shouldn't you been doing something more productive with your time than watch that pointless show?"

Blossom was about to turn off the computer, but her sister grabbed her arm.

 _ **"DON'T GET NEAR THAT BUTTON!"**_ Bubbles warned ominously, after that she returned to her happy go lucky self, clapping "everybody just _bloops_ Shmoopsy!"

"Come on girls!" Blossom groans in annoyance "Do you really want to waste your free time rotting your brain!"

 _ **"YES!"**_ Her sisters said at the same time, much to Blossom's surprise.

She grunts, floating away from the room. "Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to have someone at my intellectual level by my side." Since she wasn't paying attention to where she was going, she eventually made it to the Professor's den.

"The City of Townsville?" Prof. Utonium asked, obviously talking to someone over the computer. "It's about fifteen miles East of the 101, take the 210 to the hardware freeway exit south, its the third house on the left."

"Ii should be quite the productive weekend." Prof. Membrane said on the screen "It has been ages since I discussed over scientific matters with someone on my same intellectual level! Not to mention."

"We can also "Catch up!" Prof. Utonium added cheerfully.

"That too." Prof. Membrane said "I hear you got yourself a family."

"Oh yeah, got myself three wonderful little girls."

"And you made them, correct?"

"Yes, technically but I am their father."

"Never said you weren't." Prof. Membrane said "It seems we both took a similar approach in making a family, Utonium."

"Oh?"

"I got two children," Prof. Membrane said "A son and a daughter."

"That's wonderful!" The other scientist says "You must be so proud!"

"Of my daughter yes." Prof. Membrane said with joy behind his blue googled eyes "But of my poor insane son? That's another story, anyway I'm hoping that perhaps if my children interact with yours, it might have a positive effect on their social skills as they don't seem to have many friends and that's troublesome."

"Oh I'm sure our children will be the best of friends."

"I hear Blossom takes after you, correct?"

"Well, in a way."

"Then there may be hope yet!" Prof. Membrane shouted dramatically "Maybe she can help my poor insane son to investigate REAL science!"

"Well, I don't know about that."

"Great! See you in a few hours then!"

The screen turned black.

Blossom had overheard the conversation between her father and the unknown scientist.

 _"took a similar approach in making a family?"_ She thought suspiciously _"What could that possibly mean?"_

Prof. Utonium opened the door "Oh Blossom, there you are, listen, can you get your sister, I have something you tell you three.

"Um, sure thing Professor." She says, flying away towards her room, all she knew was that she had to tell her sisters about their upcoming _guests_.

The moment she entered the bedroom she shared with her sister, Blossom spoke in an almost militaristic way.

"Listen up girls we..."

 _ **"NOT NOW!"**_ Bubbles and Buttercup bellowed out, blowing their sister out of their bedroom, which she of course landed on the bottom of the stairs.

Blossom blew her ribbon off her face, greatly annoyed.

"Oh, they're **_going_** to listen to me!" Shew flew over to her room, only to once more landing on the bottom of the stairs seconds later.

"Or I could wait here."

* * *

"Meanwhile at Zim's base of spooky doom!" Ben Plotz says dramatically. "Zim is once more plotting a new dastardly plan to conquer the planet!"

The Irken is in his "scheming nook" rubbing his arms diabolically "Heheheheheh wuahahaha HAA HA HA HA... Heh hah... Meh... That's enough evil laugher for today." He blows air past his lips. "Time to work on my next evil plan... But first! _**COMPUTER**_!"

 **"WHAT?!"**

"Where is Gir?!"

 **"I dunno."**

"What you mean you don't know!" Zim snarled "Then who knows?! Tell Zim!"

 **"Well... You can easily..."**

 _ **"TELL ME!"**_

 **"You can..."**

 _ **"TELL ME!"**_

 **"You can.."**

 _ **"TELL ME!"**_

 _ **"I hate you..."**_

"Yes I am amazing!"

 **"I... didn't say you were."** The Computer said annoyed.

"You mean to tell me I'm super doper amazing?!" Zim gasped surprised "I know I am!"

 **"Are we _even_ having the same conversation here?"**

"Yes, yes I rock! Now where's Gir?!"

 **"You know what?"** The Computer asked annoyed **"Frankly, I don't care, for all we know he could have been kidnapped by that angry monkey he always watched on TV."**

"Oh no!" Zim said "This is terrible!"

 **"At least you care."**

"Gir has my Squidgyblit!" He said dramatically "I **_knew_** I should have made a puppy dog eye protective shield!"

The Computer sighs annoyed, once more getting to work.

 **"I really need that self-destruct button."**

* * *

"Meanwhile at the Membrane residence!"

Dib and Gaz return home from a grueling day at skool, they were greeted by their father.

"Welcome home, son, daughter!"

"Hey dad."

"Hi dad."

"Glad you're both here, I have a surprise for you!"

"Dib's adopted?" Gaz asked hopefully, earning a sour look from her brother.

"No honey, no he's not."

"Bummer."

"So, _**what**_ is the surprise dad?" Dib inquired. "Something good I hope?"

"Why yes son." His father confirmed "The three of us will be take the weekend off to the City of Townsville for some time together."

"Townsville?" Gaz parroted "Isn't that in Australia?"

Prof. Membrane chuckled "No honey, it's a town three hours away from here."

"What there?" Dib asked.

"Glad you ask son." The man said "See, I believe you two need some friends so I talked to an old friend of mine and while I talk to him about REAL SCIENCE! You two can get in acquaintance with his daughters."

"So, you set up a playdate?" Gaz said in distaste "pass!"

"Yeah, no offense dad but I can't leave town!" The young boy said "Someone has to make sure Zim doesn't destroy the planet!"

"You can play with your little foreign friend when we get back son." Prof. Membrane said sternly "I'm doing this for your own good, now pack only the essentials, we leave in an hour!"

And with that, their old man walked down to the lab.

Gaz took the opportunity to punch her brother _**hard.**_

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"I blame you!" Gaz hissed angrily "I had a whole weekend planned to play online gaming and you just _ **had** _to be annoying and ** _NOT_ **have any friends!" She stomped away grumbling "Looks like beating Mange is going to have to wait." Unsurprisingly she also began to plan her merciless vengeance on her older sibling for ruining her weekend.

Dib wasn't happy either, he didn't like the idea of leaving the planet defenseless, he usually expected his father to ignore him but now that he had his attention, he ironically didn't want it, not when the fate of the world was at stake.

"What am I going to do?"

"Do de do de do de do!"

Dib turned around and from the window, he could see, Zim's evil robot dog humming a tone and playing with a Squidgyblit.

"Umm." He said to himself out loud, rubbing his chin "Maybe there's still a way for me to protect the Earth, Zim can't do much harm without his evil robot sidekick, right?"

With a strong resolve, Dib ran out the door and pounced on Gir to make sure he wouldn't escape.

"Hi Mary!"

"For the last time!" The young hero groaned "My name id Dib! Say it with me! _**DIB!**_ _**NOT**_ Mary!"

"Ok Mary!" Gir giggled.

Dib's left eye twitched _"Remember, this is for the good of the Earth... For the good of the Earth."_

The young paranormal Investigator dragged Gir, the oblivious S.I.R Unit only grinned stupidly inside his disguise. "Ohh spongy clouds! That one looks like a piggy! _ **HI PIGGY**_!"

Dib stuffed the S.I.R. Unit in a sack.

"Ohh... This brings back cozy memories!" Gir said, then he started to snore.

An hour later, the three Membranes were in the car."

"You kids ready?" Prof. Membrane asked, staring at his children from the rear view mirror.

"Yeah." Both Dib and Gaz said at the same time unenthusiastically.

"Cheer up, you two." Their father said, trying to be optimistic "I'm sure that by the end of this trip, you'll have new friends."

As they left their driveway, they could hear sounds coming from the trunk, at least Dib and Gaz could.

The girl eyed her brother.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Whatever weird stuff you have in the back." She hissed "Keep it to yourself or you're in for some horrible suffering."

Dib gulped.

Almost mockingly, Dib swore he could hear the little robot giggling away.

* * *

"Will Dib _actually_ succeed in protecting the Earth? Will Zim find out where Gir is? And how about that Blossom eh? Kinda bossy don't you think?" Ben asked rhetorically "Find out the answers to these exiting questions and other questions we haven't asked in chapter two! **_Doomates_**!"

* * *

 _ **For those of you who don't know, Ben Plotz is actually the narrator from "Sheep In The Big City." Told ya there were going to be other cartoon guest stars, does that mean Sheep will eventually make a cameo? I dunno... Maybe.**_

 _ **I originally intended for this story to be a one-shot but it ended up being bigger than I expected so I decided to cut it into two chapters, I know the Powerpuff Girls didn't have much "airtime" but I promise that in the next chapter, you are all going to love the wackiness between Bubbles and Gir.**_

 ** _Now, why is Blossom suspicious of Prof. Membrane? Well if anyone remembers Dick Hardly, the asshole taught her not all scientists are to be trusted._**

 ** _Notice any similarities between Blossom and Dib? If so, good you're in for a treat._**

 ** _Mange was actually the alter-ego Buttercup used in the episode "Super-Zeroes"_** _ **and VOX3LROT was Gaz's username in the virtual gaming world.**_

 ** _Let's see how many other references to the IZ comics can you guys spot._**

 ** _The idea behind Prof. Membrane and Prof. Utonium meeting was actually based on the fact that both scientists technically "played God" but in far different ways, that's practically how this idea was born._**

 ** _Also, despite Prof. Membrane being absent for most of his children lives, he does love them if the commentary for "Future Dib" is to be taken seriously, in here I gave him more of a fatherly role as in the comics he tends to be more affectionate towards Gaz while not so much towards Dib._**

 ** _So anyway, I'll be seeing ya all in the next chapter, which hopefully will be posted sometimes next week._**

 ** _As always, c_** ** _onstructive criticism is always appreciated._**

 ** _Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


End file.
